


Don’t Change

by Luftig



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2019, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luftig/pseuds/Luftig
Summary: Vision helps Wanda see that her powers aren’t a curse.—Written for Flufftober 2019 - Prompt 11: Hands





	Don’t Change

_ “I'm standing here on the ground _

_ The sky above won't fall down _

_ See no evil in all directions _

_ Resolution of happiness _

_ Things have been dark _

_ For too long _

_ Don't change for you _

_ Don't change a thing for me.” _

_ \- “Don’t Change” INXS_

* * *

Vision took hold of Wanda’s trembling hands in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Her body shook in anger, in frustration towards herself. He hated to see her like this, drowning in self-resentment, a distraught expression overtaking her features. 

“Can’t you see, Vision? All I do is destroy,” she spat. Unshed tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

“You know that’s not true, Wanda.”

“It is, and you know it. Everyone is afraid of me.” Wanda ripped her hands out of his and held one up. “Everyone is afraid of _ this_.” Red wisps of energy flowed from her fingertips before disappearing as quickly as they came. Her head dropped into her hands, “I’m a monster.”

“You are not a monster,” he said sharply. The remorse that filled her voice as she spoke tore at his heart. After the team fell apart, she became his everything. He only focused on their reconciliation, repairing the damages done as a result of the conflict that changed everything. He refused to let her say, or much less believe, that she was anything less than perfect.

“My powers hurt people, Vis, including you,” she whispered. “That makes me a monster.”

“Wanda, look at me,” Vision urged as he gently pulled her hands away from covering her face and clasped them in his. “I am not afraid of you,” he said once her eyes met his. “I cannot blame you for what happened in the compound or at the airport. I realize that your actions were only made in self defense. You must understand that you could never hurt me.”

She shook her head, “Vis—”

“Please, Wanda, let me finish.” Normally, he would not interrupt her, but he knew that she needed to hear what he had to say. “You are not a monster because you have compassion. A monster lacks that.”

Vision brought her hands up to his lips and pressed soft kisses into her palms. “The powers you possess are a part of who you are. You cannot change that.”

He watched as the fire in her eyes died down, the traces of anger slowly beginning to fade away. Though Wanda still looked at him skeptically, she nodded and let out a shaky breath. “It’s just so hard to believe sometimes, after all that’s happened,” she said.

“I only wish for you to see yourself as I do,” Vision said as his hand came up to cup her cheek, “I love you for who you are, Wanda. There is nothing that can change that.”

A weak smile graced her lips and he smiled softly when her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” she said into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, thoughts, and criticism is all extremely appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day.


End file.
